


[Fanart] Isak ready for a fight

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [17]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Acrylics, Fanart, Isak Valtersen in martial arts gear, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Fanart of Isak. This is something I quickly painted for Evensbiglefttoe_91 and for the fic To Proudly Bleed These Colors From My Veins. Hopefully Isak’s gear is not too far from what’s used in this fic. 😁 Sorry that it took so long.





	[Fanart] Isak ready for a fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evensleftbigtoe_91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evensleftbigtoe_91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Proudly Bleed These Colors From My Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822693) by [Evensleftbigtoe_91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evensleftbigtoe_91/pseuds/Evensleftbigtoe_91). 



**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Btw you can find me on Tumblr as [hjertetssunnegalskap1](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/) and on Instagram as [hjertetssunnegalskap](https://www.instagram.com/hjertetssunnegalskap/)


End file.
